


The Best Part of Waking Up

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Cheon Sang Ji Hee
Genre: F/F, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ain't the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

It's early and it's cold. At least Bora's pretty sure it's cold; _she's_ cold, but her internal thermometer doesn't function before she has caffeine. Neither do her eyes, really, even when she's wearing her glasses. Everything's blurs of light and smears of shadow. Kind of like her thoughts, so she focuses on getting her feet into her shoes the right way.

"You're next, Sunday-san!" one of the coordis calls out, and she turns her head and squints to see Sungmi in the chair, getting makeup applied. She hopes her eyes, at least, start functioning soon. Her girl looks good in gold and black.

She starts to push herself up from the sofa, teetering on her heels.

"Hey!" someone shouts, and she only identifies the voice as Bokyung after she's startled into sitting back down again, hard. She blinks up at the Bokyung blur that's probably scowling down at her. "Are you trying to break your neck?"

"What?"

"Here." Now a Jiyeon blur has joined the Bokyung blur, and hands her something that, on closer inspection, turns out to be coffee.

"I love you," she mumbles to Jiyeon before taking her first, long sip. She scalds her tongue, but it's not like she has to sing today.

"I know," Jiyeon says, even as Bokyung asks, "Whose bright idea was it to give you heels before coffee?"

"Dunno." Bora waves a hand vaguely in the direction of their Japanese coordinators. "One of those blurs over there."

"Did they tell you to put them on?"

She pauses, blinks up at Bokyung again. "Isn't that generally what you do with shoes?"

"Drink your coffee," Bokyung says, and Bora's never too asleep to know the danger in that tone. Bokyung turns toward the coordinators, and Bora catches her hand.

"I'm cold." It's Bokyung's turn to blink. Bora applies her most winsome smile, the one she can probably do unconscious. "Stay and keep me warm."

Bokyung looks like she's thinking about arguing, but then Jiyeon sits down and puts her head on Bora's shoulder, slips her arm around Bora's waist. Bokyung gives in, sitting on Bora's other side and leaning against her. Bora takes another sip of coffee, settling into the embrace. She's earned it; she probably just saved a coordinator's life.

"All right, Sunday-san. We're ready for you!"

Of course. Before she can push herself up and stagger over to the makeup chair, however, Sungmi does a little skip-step toward the sofa and sprawls across all of their laps.

"Just a minute, please," Sungmi sings out from her new position, grinning up at Bora. "She has to finish her coffee or she'll ruin her lipstick."

"I'll be quick," Bora promises, but she doesn't look at the coordi, she just keeps her eyes on Sungmi. She's waking up now, and her girl looks very good in black and gold.

"Just don't choke on it," Bokyung says, and Bora spares a glance to both sides. As usual, she's the last in the makeup chair, so the others are all ready to go, sleek and gilded and they all look good in black and gold, curled together to keep her warm.

Later, when she's awake and they're done filming for the day, she'll have to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I took drabble requests. This one got away from me. For Anenko, who asked for: "CSJH during the filming of the 'Piranha' vid."


End file.
